Addicted to the rush of life
by AliSixx
Summary: Payton Gallagher is the twin sister of Lip Gallagher. She's just as smart as Lip, even getting a spot in college with him. But every Gallagher has their downfall Payton's being her temper and her addictions costing Payton her spot in college. What happens when Payton meets Robbie Pratt, the brother of Fiona's current boyfriend.
1. Payton Gallagher

Facts about Payton Gallagher  
Payton's face claim is Taylor Momsen  
Is 5'7  
Lip is older than her only by a few minutes.  
She may not be Frank's kid.  
She had her DNA tested with the rest of her siblings but never looked at the results.  
She struggles with alcohol and drug addiction.  
Is actually smarter than Lip.  
She loves to live life like it's one big party.  
Has always been into older men.  
She always speaks her mind.  
She is bisexual.  
Is a very spontaneous Person.

She lives in her own apartment on the south side.  
She lied about her age so she could get a job as a stripper at a club just outside of Chicago.


	2. Meeting Mike

Starts at the beginning of season 4

Waking up in the Gallagher household was always chaotic. Payton groaned as she buried her head into her twin brother's pillow wishing that the noise would die down soon. Since Lip was away at college, she snuck into his room during the night with a bottle of bourbon after her girlfriend of a year had broken up with her.

Downstairs Fiona was arguing with Carl about him having to move back to his bed when Ian came home. "Why can't I just sleep in Lip's room while he's gone, Payton is doing it right now." "When did Payton get here." "Last night, she kept throwing things at my window until I let her in. She was crying and had a bottle of bourbon with her." "You finish getting ready for school while I go check on Payton." Fiona told Carl then heads upstairs checking on her younger sister. "Hey, Payton is everything ok." Fiona asked as she sat on Lip's bed causing Payton to roll over and look at her sister. "Katie broke up with me. She said I'm too immature, I thought she was the one Fiona. We talked about finding a donor so we could have kids, I even had names picked out. Isobel for a girl and Grayson for a boy. Fiona, what's wrong with me? Every time I think I find the one they either think I'm not ready or I find a way to screw things up." "There is nothing wrong with you Payton. You're a Gallagher and screwing things up is our specialty. But one day you will find someone you will love you the way you are, faults and all. I saw how Katie was trying to change you into someone you weren't but do you think that a bottle of bourbon is going to solve your problems right now." "No, if anything it made me feel worse. I just didn't want to be alone in the apartment last night and I missed Lip. How will I know when I find the one and what happens if you guys don't like them." " You'll know when you meet them and as for us not liking them well I can't speak for anybody else but as long as he or she makes you happy that's all that matters to me. I've watched you go through so many breakups and how hurt you were each time. I just want you to be happy." Fiona says before pausing for a moment getting an idea. " Get up and go take a hot shower no questions asked." Getting out of bed Payton gets up and goes to take a shower while Fiona calls her boyfriend Mike. "_Hey so I have a question does your family still have that extra ticket to the game today? Perfect do you think they would care if my sister Payton comes with us she's kind of going through a time and I just want to get her out of the house since Lip is at school because he usually helps her. Great I'll let her know. I'll see you later bye._" When Fiona hangs up her phone she smiles when she sees Payton now walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her as she walks back to Lip's room. "Here put these on and see if Lip has anything of the bears you can wear. You're coming to the game today with me and Mike's family. Don't worry about the underwear they're new." Fiona tells Payton as she lays a pair of her jeans and underwear down on Lip's bed. After getting dressed and doing her hair Payton heads downstairs to see Fiona talking to some guy. "Hey Payton this is Mike, Mike this is Payton. You look at lot better by the way."

"Well, ladies we better get going." Mike tells the two Gallaghers as they begin to walk out to his car and leave. "So Payton it's nice to finally meet you. Fiona talks about you and your siblings a lot. You and Lip are twins, right?" "Yeah, he always likes to remind me that he's older even if it is only for a few minutes." " Brothers will do that. She also said that you're pretty smart." "Well I don't like to brag, but Lip and I took an IQ test and it's been proven that I'm smarter than him." "Sounds like you two are competitive." "We can be at times." "A little friendly competition never hurt anyone." "Do you have any siblings?" "I have an older brother and a younger sister." Fiona smiled seeing Payton and Mike getting along.

It was a short first chapter I know.


	3. Meeting Robbie

"Thank you for inviting me to the game today I really appreciate it." Payton tells Mike and Fiona as they stop in front of her apartment. "It was no problem, my family really loved having you join us." " Your family is very nice. He's a good guy Fiona, you have my approval." Payton says as she gets out of Mike's car and begins to walk up to her apartment when her friend she works with calls her. " Hey Brittany what's up?" _" I heard Katie broke up with you so you need to get all sexed up and get to this party I'm working tonight. The guy that it's for is totally your type and they want more ladies here._" "Alright send me the address." _"Atta girl, make sure you're looking extra sexy. I will see you when you get here. Love you bitch." _Brittany says before she hangs up. Sitting her phone down Payton decided to take another shower then get ready. When she walks out her door Payton's neighbor immediately begins to stare at her before he walks into his apartment. Looking at the address Brittney sent she saw that it was only a couple of blocks away from her apartment so Payton decided to walk the five minutes before standing in front of an apartment building that looked just like hers. After walking up the steps Payton stood outside of the apartment that her friend was in. She could hear the party going on and decided to call Brittany to see if she was at the right place before knocking."Hey, I'm outside. do I just knock or what?" Soon after Payton said that the door opened to reveal a scantily clad Brittany. "Hey, girl glad you could make it and you are looking extra sexy tonight." Brittany said as she grinned at her friend's outfit.

"Hey everybody this is my best friend Payton, Payton this Robbie. You guys have fun and get to know each other." Brittany says as she pushes Payton into Robbie's arms laughing and walks away." So Brittany said this party is for you, look if you're getting married congrats but I'm not looking to be a quick fuck- Robbie cuts her off laughing "First I'm not getting married. Second, you still came to my party even though you thought it was a bachelor party, why?" "What can I say I like to party, may I?" Payton replied as she pointed down at the line of Coke. "Go right ahead." Robbie tells her as he hands her a straw. "So if you're not getting married then what's the party for?" "I just got back from rehab." "And you're already partying?" "I went for alcohol, not the drugs." " I guess I can't really judge seeing as how that is the reason why I got kicked out of college." Payton says which piques Robbie's interest. " Now this I gotta hear. What did you do? " "Well let me start off by saying that my twin brother and I are the brains of the family. We both got accepted into the same college, though it has been proven that I'm actually the smarter twin. Kids would actually pay us to take the SATs for them. But back to why I got kicked out of college, I have never gotten a grade that wasn't an a, until one day I did and I wasn't happy about it. So I went to see my professor about changing my grade and the only way he would do it was if I blew him. Me being desperate and high didn't think about anything else so but getting that a so I did it. What I didn't realize at the time was his office door was cracked open and this bitch of a student that had it out for me filmed everything and went to the dean. I got the a and went back to my dorm, drank a little bit of bourbon and got high until I passed out. I woke up to the dean telling me that I had been kicked out because of my behavior. when he asked me what was I waiting for to start packing my stuff, I stood up and threw up all over him and said I was waiting for that." After hearing Payton's story Robbie begins to laugh. "I like you, Payton, I'm glad your friend invited you." "My family doesn't know that I got kicked out, they think I dropped out due to pressure. And they certainly don't know that I work at a strip club. I've screwed up so much in the past, I just couldn't handle the look of disappointment in their eyes again, Especially my brother." "Hey, you're not the only family screw up around here. Payton how old are you exactly?" "I'm 19 why?" "That's good enough for me."Robbie tells her before he pulls her into a deep kiss.

Across the room, Brittany and Robbie's friends are partying when Pete looks over at Robbie and Payton noticing that they are close to having sex on his couch. "Hey, guys it's time to start shutting this down." Pete says pointing at the couple making out on the couch. "Brittany, would you care to continue this party at my place with just me and you?" Pete asked looking at Brittany. "Lead the way." Brittany says smiling before telling Payton that she and Pete are leaving.

With everybody gone Robbie begins to strip Payton of her clothes then carries her to his bed before stripping himself from his own clothes.


	4. The next morning

Warning adult content

Payton woke up the next morning to her phone ringing causing her to roll over with a groan and wrap the sheet from Robbie's bed around her bare body as she went to look for her phone. After finding it on the floor she went and sat back down on the bed and answered it." Hey Carl is everything ok what do you need? My blood type, It's the same as Lip's AB. Why did someone get hurt? Carl Frank done this to himself you shouldn't have to worry about him. Carl hello. Asshole hung up on me" Payton said in disbelief as she sat her phone down on the bedside table only for Robbie to pull her back into the bed with him. " is everything alright?" "Just some family drama. My brother Carl wanted to know what blood type I had because my supposedly father Frank needs a new liver after he ruined his from drinking. I'm not a match though and even if I was I honestly can't say that i would even donate. To all my younger siblings I'm a giant screw up, but when they want something they sure as hell don't hesitate to ask me for it. I have issues and whenever I would mess up the only people who would understand and help me are my older sister her two friends and my twin brother." Payton tells Robbie before he pulls her into a deep passionate kiss with his hand trailing down to in between her thighs slowly sliding two of his fingers inside of her causing Payton to gasp when he slowly began pumping them in and out. Payton soon became a moaning mess when Robbie continuously kept hitting her G-spot over and over. Tension soon began to build-up in Payton's stomach causing her to arch her back in pleasure only to be disappointed when Robbie stopped what he was doing and pulled his hand away. Needing more of his touch Payton sat up and straddled Robbie's lap sliding his hard member inside of her as she began to ride him. The two spent the rest of the morning making love until it was time for Payton to go home. After getting dressed Payton spent about 10 minutes looking for her panties before she decided it was time to go but not before Robbie pulled her into a goodbye kiss.

Skipping the walk home

After she got home the first thing Payton did was went and took a long shower before getting dressed for the day then began walking to the Gallagher house.  
When Payton walked into her childhood home she saw Fiona and V celebrating. "So what are we celebrating?" she asked the two causing them to look at her. "I'm pregnant, " V told Payton with a smile causing her to hug her sister's best friend. " Congrats V, I'm happy for you and Kev. You guys are going to be great parents." "Thank you Payton, Now would you please talk your sister into going to spend the night with Mike. He wants to celebrate with her being at the company for three months. I told her I would watch the kids, do you know she hasn't even slept with him yet." "Wow Fiona he must be pretty special if you haven't given him any yet." Payton said to her sister in a teasing tone. "But seriously V is right, you need a night out. I can stay here with V and help watch the kids. Before I forget here is $50 for groceries and stuff." "Payton I told you I don't want to take your money." Fiona told her sister declining the money. "Ok fine V here take this as a baby gift." Payton told V handing her the money. "Shit you might not take the money Fiona but I will. Me and Kev are going to need all the money we can get with two babies on the way." V Said as she stuffed the money into her bra.  
Later that night Payton stayed at the Gallagher house and watched her brothers and sisters when she suddenly got a text from an unknown the message Payton sees a picture of the panties she wore to Robbie's party that she couldn't find.

Thanks for making my welcome home party memorable. I hope you don't mind if I keep these as a souvenir, I'd love to see you again.


	5. Watching the kids

After texting Robbie back Payton decided to head downstairs where she saw V sitting on the couch watching something on tv. "Hey V why didn't you yell for me I would've came down to keep you company if I'd known you were here." "I didn't want to bother you, you seem like you have enough on your plate right now. But since you're down here we're going to talk so sit down." V told Payton causing her to sit down on the couch as well. "Fiona told me that Katie broke up with you but that mark on your neck says something else so spill." "I met a guy at this party I went to last night. V we had so much in common, he wants to see me again. I know what you're thinking it's to soon but V everyone that I've been with I could never be myself. Katie was trying to change me into someone who I wasn't, but this guy he knows that I can be a fuck up from time to time and he also knows about my addictions and he's ok with both because he's fucked up a few times himself." Payton tells her but before V could reply Kevin walked into the Gallagher house. "Hey kev," Payton said greeting him. "Hey Payton, did you know that Debbie is sitting outside in a car with some guy." "No I didn't actually but it won't do me any good to talk to her about it because I'm just a family fuck up remember." "Payton don't sell yourself short you're the smartest Gallagher and you know it. You know you could always go back to school and make something of yourself." "Not a chance, it was to stressful. Plus I'm south side forever." Payton told Kevin before she got up and sat in his lap like she always did. "Congratulations by the way. You know if you guys have a girl you could always name her after her aunt Payton." "Not going to happen payton." V told her. "Well it was worth a shot. By the way kev if I ever end up marrying a girl you're going to be the sperm donor." Payton said to the man she saw as an older brother jokingly causing V to smile a roll her eyes. "What's wrong kev? You look like someone just kicked a puppy." Payton said when she saw the look on his face. "Stan died, they called me from the nursing home. I have to go to the funeral home tomorrow to make arrangements." Knowing how much the old man meant to Kevin Payton just hugs Kev while him and V talk until she accidentally falls asleep.

The next morning Payton woke up in Lips bed remembering what all was said last night before she decided to head downstairs where she saw Fiona getting ready for work. "Hey Fi have fun last night?" Payton asked her sister while smirking at her. "I did thank you very much. Thank you for staying and watching the kids by the way." "No problem I got to get going, I'll see you later." Payton told her sister before she walked out the door and made her way to the alibi room. On the way over there she decided to call Lip and see how he was doing. "Hey Bonnie what's up." Lip asked causing Payton to chuckle at the nickname that was given to them when they were kids. "Not much Clyde just wanted to see how my twin was doing. How's school going? " "Ehhh it would be better if you were here. I'm a southside kid stuck in the rich man's world." "That's true but it will all be worth it in the end when you make something of yourself. I miss you bubba." "I miss you two, listen I got to go or else I'm going to be late for class. I'll try to call you later ok." "Until next time?" "Until next time." When Payton hung up her phone she saw that she had made her way to the alibi room without even noticing. Before she could even get through the door Kevin yelled out that they weren't open yet. "Easy Kev I'm not here for a drink. I know how much this place and Stan mean to you so I thought I would come for support." Payton told him as she sat at the bar and began to text Robbie back. _If you want to see me again come by my job tonight and I'll make sure you get the special treatment_


	6. You're different Payton Gallagher

Just as Payton thought he would, Robbie showed up at her job and watched her intensely while she twirled around the pole on stage even going as far as requesting a private dance from her. When it was closing time Payton got dressed and walked out the side door of the club that led to the alley when a hand suddenly covered her mouth. "Shhhh, it's just me." Robbie whispered in her ear before he removed his hand. "Are you trying to get yourself stabbed, how did you even know I was going to come out this door?" " When I left I saw your friend walk out this door before she got into the car with Pete I asked her when you were getting off work. Also, you carry a knife with you?" "I take the L and a Taxi to work, of course, I carry a knife." "So what do you say we keep this party going?" Robbie asked as he held up a baggie with white powder in it. "I'd say follow me."

The two decided to go to a small motel since neither of them could keep their hands off of each other in the Cab. With the drugs now in their system Payton and Robbie were both incredibly high and happy. "I talked to my parents earlier today, I told them about you. They said it's way too soon for me to feel like this, that it's just lust I feel for you. They're wrong, you make me feel things I'd never thought I'd feel. I usually just hook up with a girl then never talk to her again but you're different Payton. I can be myself around you and not have you judge me for my mistakes. They're having a family dinner tomorrow night and I want you to go with me so my parents can see how amazing you are." Robbie tells Payton as he runs his fingers through her hair before she climbs in his lap and asked what she should wear to the dinner then pulled him into a kiss.

The next morning Payton woke up to find Robbie's arm wrapped around her bare waist. Looking at the time Payton groaned as she tried to wake Robbie up. "Robbie we got to get up, it's almost time for us to check out." Payton said as she shook him causing him to wake up and look at Payton sleepy and confused. "We gotta go, " Payton told him.  
After searching the room for their clothes the two checked out of the motel and took a cab back to the southside. Payton's apartment was the first stop and when Robbie saw how close they lived near each other he decided to walk the rest of the way after paying for the cab fare and telling Payton he would be by at 8:00 to get her. Before she even got a chance to walk away Robbie pulled Payton into a kiss and told her that he would see her later. After what felt like an eternity Payton finally made it inside her apartment stripping out of her clothes then slept almost the entire day.

When she woke up Payton saw that it was 5:00 so she decided to get up and take a shower then looked through her closet to find something to wear before finally settling on an outfit when a knock on her door interrupted her. Walking to her door Payton looked through her peephole only to see Robbie standing there before she opened the door. "You do realize that it's only 5:00 right and how did you even know which apartment was mine?" "Well hello to you too. I told you I was going to be by later I just didn't say when and I had a nice chat with this elderly couple that was coming out of the building when I walked up. I just happened to mention your name and all they could talk about was how you remind them of their granddaughter. Said you're sweet as can be, also do you always answer the door in a towel not that I'm complaining because it is a good look on you." Robbie told her as he walked passed her and into her apartment.

When 8:00 rolled around Payton and Robbie got a cab and headed to his parent's house. Fiona was sitting at the dinner table with Mike's family about to eat dinner when suddenly a voice interrupted them. "Look at all you bougie bastards, " "Robbie, " the entire Pratt family called out. "How are you doing Robbie?" Mike asked looking at his older brother." "I'm good, " Robbie replied when his mom decided to speak up. "So Robbie where is your friend you wanted to bring?" "She's in the bathroom and here she comes now." Robbie told his mom once he heard Payton's heels clicking on the hardwood floors. "Hey we're in here, " Robbie called out to her causing Payton to walk into the dining room smiling only to frown when she heard her name being called out. "Payton, " Fiona and Mike said both at the same time.

since we don't really know what happened to Robbie because he's not mentioned after season four in just going to write on my own what happens with him.


	7. An uncomfortable dinner

"Fiona hey, " Payton said greeting her sister awkwardly as she stood by Robbie. "Wait you two know each other?" Robbie asked as he looked between Payton and what he could only guess was his brother's girlfriend. "Robbie this is my sister Fiona." Payton told him. "Well Robbie Payton why don't you two sit down and join us. It's nice to see you again Payton, you look lovely by the way." Nancy, Robbie and Mike's mother said as she complemented Payton. Soon after the two sat down Mike introduced Fiona to his older brother explaining that he had just got back from a very long camping trip before Robbie told Mike that he didn't have to lie. "I was away at my old rehab for a retreat. Three years sober this Monday with a couple of detours." "Congrats, so how did you meet my sister?" "A few buddies of mine threw a small get together when I came home and her friend was there, well her friend ended up inviting her and we've been hanging out ever since. So I was thinking about going up to the lake house this weekend. Me and Pete want to lay down some tracks and we want some peace to do it. No one is up there, are they?" "Now Robbie we talked about this. We don't want you up there without someone else in the family." Their father Bill spoke up. "Yeah I just thought that was in the past." "No no it just might be too soon." "Well what am I going to steal your old waders, there's nothing up there to sell. Wait there's that ten-year-old tv." "Hey man how about you give it a few weeks, settle in see how it goes from there." Mike suggested. "Who asked you, Mike, ?" Picking up on the tension Payton wanted to intervene before things got worse she just wasn't sure how. "Wow, it's not unreasonable." "I forgot how reasonable everyone can be around here, my bad." "No one is out to hurt you sweetheart." Nancy said as she grabbed her oldest son's hand. "No one is out to help me either." "Dad paying the $20,000 for the rehab wasn't help enough." Mike spoke up annoyed with how Robbie was acting. "Fuck off Mike." "Everyone here has done nothing but try to help you." "Yeah well I'm going to pay him back as soon as I can." "That's not the point Robbie and you know it. You say you're going to go through with something but you never do. Should we talk about the fact that you're seeing someone who is ten years younger than you?" When Mike mentioned Payton, Robbie slammed his hands down on the table in anger and glared at his younger brother. "You can talk about me and my Fuck ups all you want but don't you ever bring Payton up ever again." Robbie told Mike before standing up and going to hug his mom. "Mom Dinner was great thank you." "I wish you and Payton would stay." "We better get going." Robbie told his mom. "Well Payton it was nice to see you again." Nancy told her as Payton stood up. "It was nice to see you again as well Nancy." Payton told Nancy as Payton and Robbie began to walk to the door and took a cab back to his apartment.

After taking a shower together the two decided to just relax after the uncomfortable dinner they were just at. While laying down on the bed with Robbie, Payton decided to break the silence. "Does that happen every time you're around your brother?" "More than I care to admit. It wasn't always like that you know when we were kids I was the protective older brother. Then one day I got a taste of the drugs and alcohol and I was hooked. I shouldn't have acted like that in front of you I'm sorry." " It's ok I get it. So my sister and your brother huh?" "About that so you've met my family before?" "I have, the day I met you actually. My girlfriend broke up with me the night before and I was taking it pretty hard so Fiona asked if I could go to the Bears game with your family. Your family is really nice by the way, very different from mine. They welcomed me immediately and kept me occupied to keep my mind off things. But if I'm being honest I think Mike could do a whole lot better than my sister." "Ouch why do you say that?" "Because he's a nice guy. Us Gallagher's are all addicts and we may be addicted to different things but there is one thing we all have in common we're addicted to chaos. You should invite Mike and Fiona out for dinner to make up for tonight." "Only if you come with me." "I think it would be better if I sit this one out but next time I promise to go with you. Let Fiona get to know the Robbie I see not the one who fights with his brother, for me, please." It is quiet between the two until Robbie says "For you, "

Quick question do you think I should stop after season 4 or continue on into later seasons. If so which storylines would you want to see Payton have from the show?


	8. I'm in love with you

The next morning Payton woke up next to Robbie to find Robbie playing with loose strands of her hair. " Good morning," Robbie said as he kissed Payton's neck. "Good morning, what time is it?" "Almost 9:30" "How long have you been about?" "About an hour now." "And you just laid here, why didn't you wake me up I would've fixed you something eat. You must be hungry by now." "What I want to eat is not on any menu," Robbie told Payton before kissing her while he slid his hand down inside her lace panties and began playing with her clit for a few minutes before pulling his hand out and puts his fingers in his mouth after he broke the kiss. "You taste just like I imagined you would," Robbie told Payton but before he could continue where he left off Payton shoved him down onto his bed and climbed into his lap while kissing him fiercely only to break the kiss when Robbie pulled the shirt Payton had borrowed off of her to expose her breasts. After taking his shirt off Robbie flipped Payton onto her stomach while removing her panties in the process before taking off his boxer briefs while Payton got on her hands and knees. Robbie lined himself up behind Payton entering her slowly before he began to thrust in and out at a slow and steady pace. "Don't hold back this time, I'm not a porcelain doll I won't break." When those words left Payton's mouth it was like a switch flipped inside of Robbie so he began to speed up his thrust while slapping her on the ass until it was red. Stopping what he was doing Robbie snatched Payton by her hair flipped her onto her back only to pick up where he left off. Not long after that Payton could feel the tension building up inside of her and when Robbie wrapped his hands around her throat for a few seconds sent Payton over the edge causing her to find her release. So after Payton found her release Robbie's thrust started to become sloppy, knowing that he wouldn't last any longer Robbie let out one final thrust before cumming inside of Payton. Exhausted Robbie collapsed on top of Payton only to kiss her and ask if she was ok worried that he was too rough on her. When she told him she was fine they just laid together in bliss not once taking the time to notice that Robbie didn't use protection.

After laying together for almost an hour Payton got a call from Fiona asking if she could stop by her apartment on her lunch break so they could talk which caused her to go home early. "So remember tonight you're having dinner with Mike and Fiona. Come by my apartment tonight and let me know how it goes ok." Payton told Robbie then kissed him before she left.

Skipping to lunch

Sitting on her bed Payton was texting Robbie when a knock on the door caused her to stop and go answer the door. "Hey Fiona come on in. You said you wanted to talk, I can only guess this is about last night." "You're right, Payton are you sure you know what you're doing. Mike said that Robbie is just going to end up hurting you." " it's different when I'm with Robbie. He gets me and I get him, we're both the family disappointment. I understand his addictions and he understands mine." "You're not a disappointment Payton. Do you know how proud I was when you got into college, I know you said you couldn't handle the pressure but have you ever thought about going back. You had your life going somewhere." "I didn't drop out Fiona I got kicked out. I lied so I wouldn't have to see the look of disappointment on anyone's face." Knowing that Fiona wants to know what happened Payton tells her everything including where she actually works. "Can we keep this between us, Fiona. I don't think I could handle it if Lip found out." "Of course, I just have to ask one more time are you sure about this thing with Robbie." "As crazy as it sounds Fiona I think he may be the one."

Skipping the dinner and car ride back to Mike's

Fiona and Robbie helped Mike inside his apartment and guided him to the bathroom so he could vomit after drinking so much at dinner. Wanting to be left alone Mike told them to leave so Fiona and Robbie went into the kitchen where Robbie started making coffee while Fiona sat on the counter. "I've never seen him like this before." Fiona said staring at Robbie. "He rarely drinks that much. The last time was when Eve left him. " "His ex, " "Wife, yeah." "I haven't heard much about her." "Well she nearly killed him, he thought it was his fault it wasn't." "You think he passed out." Fiona said looking back to the now quiet bathroom. "One would hope, what about you?" "What about me?" "Are you the sticking around type or screwing around type? " Robbie asked remembering what Payton had to say about her older sister. "We've only been going out a couple of months." "Well you can't blame me for being protective. He seems to really dig you." "Well the feeling is mutual." Fiona said lying. "You want some coffee?" "Yes please I think this wine went to my head a little." After pouring Fiona a cup of coffee Robbie went to hand it to her only to be pulled into a kiss by Fiona. Naturally, Robbie's first reaction was to immediately kiss back but when Fiona tried to undo his belt Payton flashed through his mind and he broke the kiss told Fiona that couldn't happen again and left.

Back at her apartment Payton was watching a movie on tv when someone knocked on the door. Getting up Payton answered the door to find Robbie standing there. "Hey how did the dinner go?" Payton asked as Robbie walked into her apartment. "It went good but I need to tell you something." "Ok what is it." "Mike got drunk so I drove him and Fiona back to his place. Fiona and I were talking in the kitchen and we kissed. When she went to undo my belt I stopped her because all I could think about was you and how I'm in love with you." Payton is shocked by what Robbie just told her. "Did you kiss her first?" "No she kissed me first." It is quiet between the two until Robbie breaks the silence. "Payton please say something." "No sex for a week." Laughing at her response Robbie accepts it then goes to kiss Payton only for her to stop him. "You just kissed my sister do you actually think that I'm going to let you kiss me right now."

**So just a heads up Robbie will eventually get a job for reasons I'm not saying. What kind of job do you think he should do? I thought about giving him a job where he would run off pure adrenaline.**


	9. A disastrous birthday dinner

Quick note Payton and Robbie meet around early September. I can't find a timeline for shameless so I'm just going to make my own. Fiona's birthday will be mid October.

One month later

True to her word Payton didn't have sex with Robbie for a week because of the kiss that happened with Fiona. When the shock of hearing Robbie say he was in love with Payton finally wore off she was livid that Fiona would even do something like that when Payton had told her sister earlier that day about how she felt about Robbie. Naturally Payton's temper kicked in and she was out for Fiona's blood but Robbie stopped her before she could do anything that she might regret. Even after Robbie confronted Fiona the next day it still didn't stop her. Fiona would constantly text Robbie even though he would tell her to stop. Robbie unofficially moved in with Payton since her apartment was bigger than his.

Currently the couple was sitting in bed trying to figure some things out. "Should we tell my parents tonight?" "No tonight is Fiona's birthday dinner. We should let the focus be on her." Payton told Robbie as she sighed and buried her face into her hands. "Hey I know you're scared, i am to but we got this." Robbie told Payton as he pulled her into his arms reassuringly. "Can we just lay here until it's time to start getting ready?" Payton asked looking up at Robbie. "We can do whatever you want," Robbie told Payton as he continued to hold her in his arms until she fell asleep Robbie following shortly after.

Later on that night

Payton and Robbie were now at his parent's house for Fiona's birthday dinner. "Robbie tell them what you were saying about the turkey," Nancy said to her oldest son chuckling. "Yeah, " "Turkey?" Robbie and Mike both say at the same time. "When I was at ted's in Oregon he wanted me to try his famous deep-fried turkey. So we put this hot oil pressure cooker thing in the yard. And we put the turkey in and it exploded. Set the entire side of his house on fire. Fire trucks all that. They put the fire out and the house was more or less ok. But then we saw the turkey by the swimming pool pull a drum stick off and try it. And it was really good." Robbie said telling his story causing everyone to chuckle. After a few seconds, Robbie decides to bring up something to his brother. "Did dad tell you how I was thinking about moving to Portland?" "No, " "Well that's interesting because he said you thought it was a bad idea." "No he didn't mention that you thought about moving to Oregon." "Can we not do this when we have guests here?" Nancy said speaking up. "What Fiona and Payton they are practically family." Robbie replied to his mom. "Look Robbie I haven't told dad anything that I haven't said to you. I think it's a smart idea for you-" Mike began to tell his brother only to be cut off. "I don't tell you what to do. If you wanna sell cups with dad for the rest of your life go for it. Sit behind a fake wooden desk all day and make payments on your duplex and your cool dodge challenger." "What are you chasing your dreams is that it? How's that working out Robbie?" Mike asks his brother causing Robbie to storm outside. "Fiona Payton could you two give me a hand with the skewers." Nancy asked watching Mike go outside so he can talk to Robbie. "We would love to." Both girls answer at once.

Outside Mike and Robbie were arguing. "Look I don't have anything against you wanting to follow your dreams but I don't think it's a good idea for you to move right now. I mean have even thought about Payton-" before Mike could finish his sentence Robbie threw a punch at his brother. "I told you to never bring her up. But since you want to bring Payton up I think we should bring Fiona up and how she threw herself on me the night the three of us went to dinner or how about Fiona texting me nonstop even though I've told her to stop. Would you like to see the messages I saved them just in case she tried to play some bullshit games saying it was all me?" At this point, Payton Nancy and Bill had made their way outside. "He may not want to see the messages but I do."Payton said speaking up. "Let me see the messages, Robbie." Payton asked holding her hand out only for Robbie to hesitantly put his phone in her hand. When Payton is finished reading the messages anger floods through her veins causing her to hand the phone back to Robbie and head back inside only to slap Fiona. "You bitch I told you how I felt about Robbie and you not only try to sleep with him, you've been trying to convince him to start seeing you." Payton said angrily towards her sister ready to fight but before she could do anything Robbie wrapped his arms around her stomach to stop her. "Payton calm down. You need to think about the baby." Robbie said shocking everyone around them in the process.


	10. You're family now

"You're pregnant," Fiona said with a whisper while looking at her sister who was now shaking in Robbie's arms trying to calm herself down.

"Fiona, I think it would be best if you leave," Mike spoke up causing Fiona to look at him and apologize then leave.

With Fiona now gone, Payton had calmed down a lot, although she wanted to talk to Robbie about all the messages.

"Can we talk alone?" Payton asked while looking up at Robbie.

"Of course, We will be right back," Robbie said to his family as he led Payton outside so they could talk.

"Well, this was not how I expected tonight to go," Bill said before turning to his son."Are you ok Mike?"

"I'm fine,"

Outside with Payton and Robbie

"Why didn't you tell me about the messages?"

"Because after how you reacted when I told you Fiona kissed me. I didn't want you to lose your temper and do something that you might regret later. I promise you nothing happened between me and Fiona. I just saved the messages in case she tried to twist it around. Payton, I only care about you and our baby. Before I met you I was a mess, Hell, I'm still a mess. You keep my mind so occupied that I haven't even thought about the drugs or alcohol. You make me want to be a better person. I love you, Payton Gallagher."Robbie said, causing Payton's emotions to get the best of her.

"I love you too," Payton replied with tears in her eyes causing Robbie to pull her into his arms and held her tight before they decided to head back inside.

As soon as Payton is inside, she immediately apologizes to Bill and Nancy for the way that she acted and tells them, that's not how she wanted them to find out about the baby causing Robbie to speak up.

"Mike, I know you think that I'm probably just going to end up hurting Payton but I'm not. I asked her to come to Portland with me. And I will tell you what I told Payton outside. Nothing happened between Fiona and me after she had kissed me. All I care about is Payton and our baby right now. You should be proud of me. I'm clean right now because of her. She keeps my mind occupied and makes me want to be a better person. I love her."Robbie said as he grabbed Payton's hand and held it tight.

"Mike I also want to apologize to you too. You're a great guy and you didn't deserve what my sister did to you. There is a girl out there who will love you just the way you are. Also, I don't want to keep living a lie. I want you guys to know the truth about me." Payton says before taking a deep breath and tells Bill, Nancy, and Mike why she's no longer in college and where she works. "I've done some things that I'm not proud of, but that's in my past. I quit working at the club last month when the owner wanted us to sleep with the customers for money. The only reason why I even worked there was because I felt like that was the only place that I would fit in at being from the south side. You know I never knew what it was like to have a normal family until I met you all. I understand if you think differently of me now. I just wanted you guys to know the truth." Payton said looking like she is about to cry only for Nancy to step forward and hug her.

"Payton like you said that's all in your past now and we've all done things that we're not proud of. I've never seen Robbie this happy in a long time and that's all because of you. Your family now along with this baby. Now, do you know how far along you are?" Nancy said looking at Payton.

"No, I go to the doctor tomorrow."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but it would be a shame to let this food go to waste. I say we fire up the grill and celebrate that Payton and Robbie are having a baby." Bill said before turning to look at the two to congratulate them.

Both Nancy and Mike agree so they continued with dinner to celebrate the baby that would be joining the family soon.

When it was time for Payton and Robbie to leave she gets an unexpected call from her twin.

"Hey Lip what's wrong, you never call me this late?"

"Have you seen Ian lately? He's gotten himself in some trouble, and I can't find him."

"What kinda trouble?"

"Enough trouble that the military police are looking for him."

"No, I haven't seen him. What the hell did he do Lip?"

" It's a long story, I'll tell you in person. Can I stop by your place tonight?"

" Yeah, sure I have someone I want you to meet, and I have something I need to tell you. I'm not at home right now, but you have a key so just let yourself in."

"Alright, I'll see you when you later."

"Alright, bye," After Payton ends her call with Lip she turns to Robbie and asks if he's ready to meet her brother.

Ok, so Lip is going to meet Robbie in the next chapter. How do you think he should react to Robbie being with Payton and her being pregnant? Also, Liam's overdose is coming up soon.


End file.
